


The Brightest Things Dim the Fastest

by Bttmyoongi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, References to Depression, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, will byers being gay, will byers being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bttmyoongi/pseuds/Bttmyoongi
Summary: Some call Will wise. Others call him traumatized. Will likes to think he’s a very unhealthy balance of both





	The Brightest Things Dim the Fastest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids this is basically just me venting my suicide idealizations and general gayness through Will because I’m a big ball of sadness and lesbian-ness.

Wise. Wise Wise Wise. W I S E. **  
**

To be a ‘wise’ person was more trouble than Will was willing to bother associating himself with. Being 13 and wise came with an absolute shit-ton of expectations; expectations which were only met in fluctuating occurrences. Sometimes he had important things to say, sometimes he couldn’t remember what he did up to that point. He’d never wish it on anyone. Being wise was a fate worse than death itself, but of course that metric loses its credence with consideration to the fact that Will _wants_  to die.

The existence of the upside down and the terrors that live within it never ceased to loom in the lives of everyone in their little ho-dunk town. Once you experience trauma that deep its a bit difficult to forgive and forget. Regardless of the memories, the threat had retreated. Will’s life became a cornucopia of suicide idealizations and pining for things that once seemed approachable.  His love for others is what kept him going, but he was holding onto a flimsy and fraying string. 

He loves Mike. He loves his mother and he loves Jonathan but he loves Mike and it’s wrong. It feels taboo to worry about something so trivial after facing the things he’s faced. He can’t help it though, can’t help but wonder the disgust all would feel when they found out Will Byers is a faggot. 

Faggot.  _Faggot_. F.A.G.G.O.T

He almost likes being a faggot better than being wise. 

Even though he thinks about the issue it doesn’t truly bother him. He’s become a bit impenetrable. He’s in a losing game that he’s refusing to play in the first place. 

Really it doesn’t matter if he dies. Having him around is almost worst. It’s not like he feels much anyway, being around him drains everyone of all of their energy and liveliness. He’s a black hole. 

Life isn’t worth living. That’s the most important thing you learn when you become WISE.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my blog on tumblr @bylerbitch I post headcanons


End file.
